2011-12 United States network television schedule
The 2011–12 network television schedule for the six major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers prime time hours from September 2011 through August 2012. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2010–11 season. NBC was the first to announce their fall schedule on May 15, 2011, followed by Fox on May 16, 2011, ABC on May 17, 2011, CBS on May 18, 2011, The CW on May 19, 2011, and MBS on May 20, 2011. The CW was the first to announce their midseason schedule on November 2, 2011, followed by CBS and NBC on November 14, 2011, ABC on November 18, 2011, MBS on November 26, 2011, and Fox on December 1, 2011. PBS is not included; member stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. MyNetworkTV is also not included since its programming comprises syndicated reruns. The CW and MBS are not included on weekends, when they do not offer network programming. Ion Television primarily airs syndicated reruns (similar to MyNetworkTV), along with new episodes of Flashpoint. New series are highlighted in bold. All times given are in U.S. Eastern Time and Pacific Time (except for some live events or specials). Subtract one hour for Central and Mountain times. From July 27 to August 12, 2012 all of NBC's primetime programming was preempted in favor of coverage of the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Renewals and cancellations 'Full season pickups' 'MBS' *''1963—Picked up for a full season on October 21, 2011. *2021—Picked up for a full season on October 21, 2011. *Agents—Picked up for a full season on October 21, 2011. *Chess—Picked up for a full season on October 25, 2011. *The Great Tribulation—Picked up for a full season on October 21, 2011. *Invasion—Picked up for a full season on October 21, 2011. *Irreconcilable Differences—Picked up for a full season on October 21, 2011. *LA General—Picked up for three additional episodes, totaling to 16 episodes, on January 26, 2012. *Mansion—Picked up for three additional episodes, totaling to 16 episodes, on October 25, 2011. *The McCarvilles—Picked up for a full season on October 11, 2011. *Newcrest—Picked up for a full season on October 21, 2011. *Portland—Picked up for a full season on October 25, 2011. *Teachers—Picked up for three additional episodes, totaling to 16 episodes, on October 11, 2011. 'Renewals' *1963—Picked up for a second season on May 8, 2012. *2021—Picked up for a second season on May 8, 2012. *Agents—Picked up for a second season on May 8, 2012. *America's Best—Picked up for a second cycle on May 9, 2012. *Danny's—Picked up for a second season on May 8, 2012 *The Great Tribulation—Picked up for a second season on May 10, 2012. *Invasion—Picked up for a second season on May 11, 2012 *Irreconcilable Differences—Picked up for a second season on May 10, 2012. *The Island—Picked up for a second cycle on May 9, 2012. *LA General—Picked up for a second season on May 10, 2012. *Mansion—Picked up for a second season on May 14, 2012, three days after initially being canceled. *The McCarvilles—Picked up for a second season on May 9, 2012 *Newcrest—Picked up for a second season on May 10, 2012. *Play Music—Picked up for a second season on May 11, 2012. *Portland—Picked up for a second season on May 10, 2012. 'Cancellations/series endings' *Chess—Canceled on May 11, 2012 *Lakeside High—Canceled on May 11, 2012. *PI—Canceled on May 11, 2012 *SFPD—Canceled on May 11, 2012 *Teachers—Canceled on May 11, 2012 *Teens''—Canceled on May 11, 2012